nfsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4
'' This article is about the Coupé version of the Lamborghini Gallardo. For the Spyder Edition, go to this page '' The Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 was introduced on the 2008 Geneva Motor Show and is the 2nd Generation of the Lamborghini Gallardo. The design of the car was inspired by the Murciélago LP 640 and Reventón. Unlike the 1st generation, the car also comes with a 5.2L V10 engine and produces an additional 59 hp. There was also a rear-wheel-drive version of the car made, the Gallardo LP 550-2 Valentino Balboni, in honor of the longtime Lamborghini test driver Valentino Balboni, who served from 1967-2008. Editions Black The "Black" edition was released on July 27th, 2010, and is the SpeedBoost variant of the Gallardo. The car comes pre-equipped with street-tuned performance parts. Tensor The "Tensor" edition was released on July 27th, 2010, as a rental car which players can rent for 24 hours. The car comes pre-equipped with street performance parts and aftermarket parts. On June 2nd, 2015, the "Tensor" edition was made available for purchase with in-game cash. White The "White" edition was released on July 27th, 2010. It comes with no performance parts. Limited The "Limited" edition of the Gallardo was released on March 4th, 2011, and was made available as a top-up gift for a limited time. The car comes with no performance parts or Skill Mods but features aftermarket parts as well as a "LIMITED" License Plate. Overall Performance The Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 has a stock top speed of 304 km/h (189 mph) which is very high for Class B cars when stock. The acceleration is only decent at best for Class B but not enough for Class A. Also, the handling tends to slide by itself through the corners at mid-range speeds and will easily understeer at high speeds, but it is still somewhat responsive. The nitrous output in the Gallardo is very weak being a V10. The Gallardo will perform much better in Team Escapes and in Pursuit Outruns than in races, since its weight helps it out here. Since the Gallardo is a heavy car, it can easily beat up roadblocks, and it can potentially dodge rhinos since its handling isn't too bad. Since the acceleration is only decent at best, if stopped in its track, it'll take some time to regain a decent pace. Dealer Information Aftermarket Details Visual Customization Bodykits Spoilers Hoods Changelog Trivia *The Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 'Tensor' Edition has been called the 'Phantom Lamborghini' by the community because of an infamous glitch. Upon starting the game, the startup screen would show a 'Tensor' Lamborghini instead of your last used car in World. Then, clicking 'Enter World' would bring you to the 'Starter' Car Market, meaning buying a new car only with Cash. Accepting a car would erase all your other cars except the one you have bought. Appearances Title NFSUC.jpg Title NFSS.jpg Title NFSHP2010.jpg Title NFSS2.jpg Gallery CarRelease Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 Black.jpg|Black CarRelease Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 White 2.jpg|White CarRelease Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 Tensor.jpg|Tensor CarRelease Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 Limited.jpg|Limited CarRelease Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 Limited 2.jpg CarRelease Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 Limited Edition 4.jpg Category:Cars Category:Lamborghini Category:AWD Cars Category:Rental Cars Category:Top-Up Cars Category:Italian Cars Category:V10 powered Cars Category:SpeedBoost Category:Class A Category:Class B Category:IGC Cars